Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-2x+3y = -5}$ ${2x-4y = 0}$
Answer: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the top and bottom equations together. $-y = -5$ $\dfrac{-y}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-5}{{-1}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-2x+3y = -5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-2x + 3}{(5)}{= -5}$ $-2x+15 = -5$ $-2x+15{-15} = -5{-15}$ $-2x = -20$ $\dfrac{-2x}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-20}{{-2}}$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {2x-4y = 0}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${2x - 4}{(5)}{= 0}$ ${x = 10}$